


Esculturas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cuerpo de Arthur se divide en aristas de roca pura. Eames no toca, se limita a observar y a dibujar con la mente, con los ojos abiertos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esculturas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> En respuesta a [esta prompt.](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=208624#t208624)

El cuerpo de Arthur se divide en aristas de roca pura. Eames no toca, se limita a observar y a dibujar con la mente, con los ojos abiertos. Da una calada al cigarrillo y Arthur se pasea de un lado a otro del piso, como un perro enjaulado. Hay marcas en la roca, agujeros de bala que se han restaurado, arañazos hechos con cuchillo. Arthur es mala gente. Es gente contra la que, si siguiera viva, su madre le advertiría, y que al mismo tiempo podría llevar a casa a cenar.

Arthur es todo mentira. Por eso se entienden tan bien.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres? Me estás poniendo enfermo.

Y Arthur continúa desmontando sus armas sobre la mesa sin hacer ruido, a cada movimiento le sigue la flexión más ínfima de músculos. No se ha molestado en vestirse. Ninguno lo ha hecho. Eames simplemente se expande en su sofá roñoso y disfruta del espectáculo. Es un artista en el fondo, y no hay nada que le haga disfrutar más que esos ángulos perfectamente encajados.

—Londres me pone nervioso —contesta él.  
—Estar encerrado te pone nervioso.

Le dirige una mirada fría y contenida, y a Eames se le escapa un ladrido en forma de risa.

Una hora antes y Arthur le tenía contra esa misma mesa. Una hora antes y eran todas esas aristas clavándosele en la espalda, su mano tapándole la boca. Porque están escondidos, porque no puede gritar como le gustaría, o como sabe que exaspera a Arthur.

Deja las armas en la mesa, resopla en frustración. Reconoce ese gesto de derrota en su rostro, no es una derrota completa. Resignación. Resignación a Eames. Es señal de que se le han acabado los argumentos.

Se sienta sobre él en el sofá, cierra la distancia en dos zancadas larguísimas, y él le atrapa la espalda con ambas manos. Arthur le quita el cigarrillo de la boca. Da una calada y se lo deja colgando de los labios, apoya los antebrazos en sus hombros, el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Y qué propones?

Su boca apenas se mueve, se le escapa el humo con las palabras.

Eames le quita el cigarrillo para apagarlo contra el cenicero, lleva diez minutos con la polla medio dura, y el ángulo en el que Arthur se sienta sobre él es una provocación, como todo lo que hace. Como todo él, expuesto e impenetrable. Arthur sonríe ladino, cada arruga en la comisura de sus labios es un mal pensamiento, algo que le haría ruborizar si tuviera veinte años menos.

Nunca durante el trabajo, nunca mientras necesite mantener la concentración, pero aquí y ahora, pueden permitirse ser terribles.


End file.
